


Vows

by xxTheSkateboardingTurtlexx



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [26]
Category: GOT7
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Vows, Weddings, getting married, jinson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 14:16:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6707584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxTheSkateboardingTurtlexx/pseuds/xxTheSkateboardingTurtlexx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apparently Jinyoung is really looking forward to Jackson's self-written vows...too bad Jackson hasn't actually written any (yet). </p><p>For Day 26 of the 30 Day OTP Challenge (Getting Married)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vows

**Author's Note:**

> Jinson is one of those pairings I don't actively ship but they're so cute (tbh every hyungline ship is so cute) Also, ep 1 of GOT7ing <3 
> 
> Enjoy!

“How are you doing?” Jaebum asked, as he walked into the room where Jackson was fixing up his hair (Jaebum didn’t really see the point, there was barely anything to style) and Mark was sitting in the corner playing on his phone (no surprise there, the older man seemed to be addicted to his phone, although he always denied it.)

“I’m fine, I think.” Jackson muttered as he grabbed a stray lock and tried to put it in place for the umpteenth time, groaning when it swung back to the front of his face.

“My hair isn’t staying in place.” Jackson groaned. “What if this is a sign, that I shouldn’t get married? I mean. After all Jinyoung deserves someone who can style their hair properly.” He said, almost in hysterics.

Jaebum opened his mouth to comfort the younger man who looked genuinely upset but Mark interrupted him before he could speak.

“Don’t bother Jaebum-ah, he said the same thing when his tie was crooked, when his collar wouldn’t stay down, when a dust patch on his shoe refused to be polished away.” Mark said counting on his fingers “Oh, and when he found a bit of lint on his trousers and couldn’t find the lint roller. He’s just being a drama queen.” The older man added.

Jackson scowled and glared at Mark, who didn’t even seem to notice.

Suddenly he turned to Jaebum “Jaebum-hyung, how’s Jinyoung doing? He’s completely fine, isn’t he? Like he gets married every other day. You know what, don’t tell me. Wait, is that why he sent you here, to check how I was doing. Don’t you dare tell him I’m freaking, especially if he’s calm.” He said, almost yelling by the end.

Jaebum cringed; feeling a bit of Jackson’s spit land on his cheek. “Actually, he sent me to remind you to being your vows.” He explained.

Jackson’s eyes widened as he grabbed on to Jaebum’s collar “What vows? What are you talking about?”

Jaebum’s eyes narrowed as he pushed off Jackson, not too roughly though (he would rather not deal with Jinyoung’s wrath.) “Your vows, Jinyoung has been after you to write for the past month. Let me guess, you completely forgot didn’t you?”

Jackson looked down sheepishly, and that was all the answer Jaebum needed. He turned around ready to leave. He paused at the door “Jackson, I won’t mention it to Jinyoung but get them ready by the ceremony. Jinyoung is really looking forward to your vows, and if you disappoint him I will kill you.” He said with a cold stare before walking away.

If anyone else had said, Jackson would have laughed it off, but a death threat from Im Jaebum made a shiver run down his spine.

“Mark, what do I do?” Jackson wailed, snatching Mark’s phone away from him, so the elder would look at him.

”Give me back my phone.” Mark said warningly.

Jackson scowled at Mark before complying (the older man could be scary when he wanted to be) “You’re supposed to be my best man, come on help me.” Jackson whined.

Mark rolled his eyes “Just write the vows now, what else can you do?”

“But what am I supposed to write?” Jackson groaned.

“Just tell him how much you love him and care for him and promise him something.” Mark suggested.

“That’s too generic.” Jackson complained. “Didn’t you hear Jaebum-hyung, Jinyoung is looking forward to this. I can’t disappoint him.” He added seriously.

“Why don’t you reference some inside joke or something only both of you’ll understand. Jinyoung is a sucker for stuff like that. Like something from your first date.” Mark suggested, actually putting down his phone when he saw how serious Jackson was.

“That’s not such a bad idea.” Jackson said, sounding surprised.

“Don’t sound so surprised.” Mark grumbled. “I’ve been fixing your problems since day 1, but not an ounce of gratitude.”

Jackson ignored Mark’s scowl in favour of pondering on the words of the elder. First date, sounded like a good start to him. Jackson chuckled to himself as he recalled their first date. He still remembered it vividly; he had taken Jinyoung to his favourite Chinese restaurant and recommended a dish, unaware of the younger’s allergy to peanuts. In short their date had ended with a trip to the emergency room. He had been so surprised the younger had agreed to a second date but had chosen not to question his good luck. If he had had any idea back then how important Jinyoung would come to be in his life, he probably would have worshipped past-Jinyoung for agreeing to give him a second chance.

Thinking of Jinyoung, Jackson put his pen to paper hoping to convey to a hall full of people, and most importantly Jinyoung how much he loved Park Jinyoung.

**At the ceremony....**

“So, have you both prepared vows?” The minister drawled, clearly hoping to make the whole ceremony move faster.

Jinyoung glared at the unenthusiastic minister before turning to Jackson. Both men smiled at each other, conveying through their smiles, all the love and affection they held for each other.

“I’ll go first.” Jackson volunteered.

Jackson took in the image of Jinyoung in front of him, looking impeccable in a suit; a fond smile on the younger’s face (Jackson sincerely wished that he could keep that smile on Jinyoung’s face forever.) He took a deep breath, before speaking.

“Jinyoung, I love you. I know you already know that but I’m just telling you again. I know you deserve someone who can make big elaborate promises to you but I can’t, I can’t promise you that I’ll never make you sad or that I’ll never make you mad. But I can promise you, that unlike our first date, I will never again try to kill you.” He said with a grin, loving the way Jinyoung laughed at his words, completely oblivious to the hall of confused (and slightly horrified) people.

Jackson continued after a moment “I always grateful that you agreed to a second date, but trust me when I say that I had no idea how grateful I would be. I know I might be less than what you deserve but I promise that I will spend how long it takes to change that.” He said, genuine love and affection filling his voice.

Jinyoung was half in tears by the time Jackson finished. “Ah you idiot, I’m crying. I can’t even read my vows properly.” Jinyoung complained, though there was no real bite to his words.

“I love you too, you idiot. I know that sometimes I shut you out when I’m upset and I can be stupid and prideful. But I promise, I’ll try my best as your husband.” Jinyoung sniffed out.

"And I don’t care if you’re not what you think I deserve, because you are what I know I need, more than anything else.” He added.

Jackson felt his heart tighten at Jinyoung’s words, and instinctively pressed his lips to the younger’s, both men smiling into the kiss.

(Before the minister broke them apart, because the ceremony wasn’t over yet, whilst grumbling about the hot-blooded youth.)

**Author's Note:**

> Hot blooded youth XD (I feel like this is from some anime, but I can't remember which one, if anyone knows please help me :( )
> 
> Also, hope y'all enjoyed :D


End file.
